Crazy Lust
by MewMewPower
Summary: One-Shot. Lemon. His eyes were glowing with anticipation, and he was edging his way around the chair, hoping she wouldn’t notice. Syaoran needed this. He needed it because Sakura needed it, though she didn’t know it. S&S.


"Come here, wife."

"No."

Sakura scrambled out of the way of Syaoran's outreaching arm and dashed out of the parlor into the sitting room, looking for something to put effectively in between them. Syaoran's footsteps were heavy behind her.

"I said come here."

"No! You won't touch me."

"Bullshit."

She took a sharp right turn and dived over the couch, rolling onto her feet and shooting into the living room, panting, searching for a place to get out of Syaoran's influence. She hated him when he was like this. He made her ache like a bitch in heat, full of lust, and she couldn't think straight. She lost all reason, and he controlled her. She didn't want to be like that.

Putting herself on the other side of a reclining seat, she glared at Syaoran as he halted on the other side. He was slightly out of breath, his easy breathing elevated, but the sparkle in his eyes told her that he was loving the chase. He approached her easily, a confident sexy swagger in his step, and a predatory smile on his face. His arms lifted appealingly and he stopped on the other side of the chair, his 6 ft 2 frame relaxed, yet ready to spring into action, his stance lazy, yet alert.

She unconsciously shifted, and he shifted to compensate.

"Come to me."

Sakura gripped the chair tighter. "I won't."

"You will."

"I won't!" Incensed, she glared at him and he let out a low, soft chuckle. She shuddered.

"You will. I'm going to touch you. Make you moan."

"No."

"I'll kiss you everywhere and make you arch your back. You'll cry for me. Scream."

"No," she denied, but her eyes were glazing over as his honey voice wrapped around her body. Her nipples beaded.

"Then after you can't do anything anymore, I'm going to take my cock and drive into you and pound you into oblivion. And you'll love it."

"No," Sakura whispered.

"And I'll do it over and over and over until you can't even blink, and in the morning, you'll know who you belong to."

His eyes were glowing with anticipation, and he was edging his way around the chair, hoping she wouldn't notice. Syaoran needed this. He needed it because Sakura needed it, though she didn't know it. Her body sent out signals to him, smells and mental images, and when it reached its peak every few months, he took her harder than he ever normally took her. She wanted it. He could see it in the way her thighs were pressed together and shifting back and forth, in the way that her nipples beaded and her heartbeat sped up when he hunted her around the house.

She was hot, primed for fucking. He'd hunt her, and catch her, and give it to her in a way that only he could.

Because she was meant for him. They were one.

Syaoran was in front of her now. She was breathing shallowly, looking up at him with big eyes and frozen in place. To her, he seemed larger than life, a sorcerer casting his spell, coming to teach her a lesson. She wanted it. Was it so bad that her panties were positively dripping in excitement?

Sakura watched him lift his capable hands, and cup her breast. A whimper escaped her mouth and she leaned into his touch. His thumbs slid over her erect nipples, causing the fabric to chafe and arouse her sensitivities. She moaned and her hands unfurled from around the chair, coming to rest on his chest.

"You want this. I'm going to give it to you."

Her eyes popped open at the sound of Syaoran's voice. When had she closed them? She looked up into his smug face; he was obviously pleased that she had given herself up willingly. Her eyes narrowed, and before he read her intent, she shoved hard against his chest. He toppled over, making a grab for her and missing.

"Fucking- Sakura! Get the fuck back here!" He sprung up from the floor and began to run after her, his strides eating up the distance between them.

Sakura felt him coming. She heard the growls emanating from his chest and picked up the pace, shoving open the doors to the entertainment room. She could feel his breath on her back, feel his lust snapping at her through the air, and then she felt steel arms grasp her hips. She was abruptly facing the opposite direction, and then she was thrown over a shoulder. She started to flail, to kick and scream so he would let her go.

"Damn it Syaoran! Let me go, or so help me God-"

She ended her sentence in a yelp because Syaoran brought his hand down hard on her backside. He moved his arms so her legs were locked against his chest, and when she continued to pummel his back, he brought his hand down hard a second time.

"You want this. I'm going to give it to you because I want what's best for you, even if you don't know it."

He climbed the stairs with Sakura screeching at him and clawing his back, and entered the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him before he walked over to the bed and threw her onto it. He began to strip off his shirt while Sakura was in mid-bounce, and had it off in time to catch her escape from the bed. He caught her ankle and pulled her back into the middle of the bed, trapping her slight weight beneath him.

"You asshole."

"No, actually, it's about to be your pussy."

His hands slipped beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts and underwear, and he tested her.

"Fuck. You are so fucking wet for me."

"I-" Sakura threw her head back and moaned as his finger found her clit and began to flick it, letting his nail scratch and irritate her nerves.

"Syaoran," she tried again, "I-" but her hips bucked and she clutched his shoulders, squirming under him. His other hand found the buttons on her shirt and undid them, pulling it away from her skin and pushing her bra away to have his mouth dive at his breast and suckle rapidly. She gasped and her hips began to move faster under his ministrations.

"Oh God," Sakura prayed, as she ground her head against the mattress, looking for a place to center herself. But Syaoran would not ease up, one hand occupied with her clit and the other concentrating on making her nipple as tight as it possibly could. His mouth traveled around her collarbone and over her neck, leaving love bites all over her creamy complexion. Occasionally he would dip back down to her other nipple and suckle it, before biting it hard and laving it softly with his tongue.

It seemed like every place that Syaoran touched her sent a bolt of electricity between her legs, and it was getting unbearable. Her hands wandered down to where Syaoran was playing with her, and when he felt her fingers searching, he immediately switched and had 3 of his fingers rammed up her. She let out a sob as he began to take his fingers rapidly in and out of her while she pulled on and rubbed her clit.

His mouth came up to duel with hers, and they melded, their mouths ravishing each other, tongues mimicking the act of sex. Her hips were thrashing violently underneath his, and she tore his mouth away from her, pressing her head back into the covers and her whole body bowing, slightly lifting his up. "Oh my god. Don't stop. I'm going to come. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

Within a second, Syaoran yanked his pants off and flipped her over onto her hands and knees and drove violently into her, his large cock filling her to the just about to the point of pain. The bumps and veins on his cock scraped against her g-spot and her breath caught, just before her world exploded. She screamed incoherently as colors and feelings rushed over her body, robbing her of the knowledge of anything except for the iron rod wedged inside her. Her mind soared and soared, and just when she thought she was going to die, her brain shorted out.

When she came to moments later, she had collapsed onto her face, but Syaoran still held her by her hips and up on her knees. He was lightly thrusting in and out of her, his head cocked to an angle, watching her prone form.

Sakura took a deep breath. She was ridiculously sensitive and the movement of him dick in her pussy was causing tremors to run through her body. "This isn't right. I hate this. I hate myself like this. We are too wild. Too crazy."

He didn't respond at first, his eyes examining her, keeping the soft, light pace in and out of her. All of a sudden, he pressed balls-deep into her and moved his hands, forcing her to prop herself up onto her hands. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled it back slightly, causing her to lift her head. She gasped at the slight prickle of pain on her scalp, and heard his voice at her ear.

"Yeah, we are too wild, but you like it."

Then he began to jackhammer into her with no mercy, skin smacking skin every time he pressed into her, his balls slapping her clit and instantly sending her up to scale the heights. He ground deeply into her, so she could feel his cock head against her womb as he fucked her, and she began to sob in pleasure.

He paused for a moment to resituate his weight. He leaned over her, placing his hands by hers on the bed, and suckled at her shoulder before he began to buck his hips into her, driving them both to complete the wild pagan dance that had them both bursting for breath.

"Christ, Sakura…"

"Fuck me… Harder… Harder…"

He rammed into her repeatedly, as fast as he possibly could, and from nowhere, her body seized and she began to convulse. She constricted around him, tightening to the point of pain, and he surged fully into one last time before his breath caught and he spewed his load, giving himself up into her.

_-_-_-

They both collapsed onto the bed, and after a while, Sakura opened her eyes and met Syaoran's, staring contentedly at her. "You were right."

"I was."

"I needed that."

"I know."

"I love you."

He smiled, pleased.

It was quiet, and she slowly removed the rest of their clothing, before lounging back onto the bed. She traced figures on his chest, before meandering over to his nipple and tweaking it. Expectedly, her penis hardened inside her. "I want it again."

He rolled her over, this time so he was on his back and she was hoisted over him, looking like a sex queen.

"I knew you would."

"Fuck me, Syaoran."

He pulled her down onto him, his mouth finding hers and his fingers latching onto her nipples and her clit.

"Your want is my command."


End file.
